Ithon's Roast
Ithon's Roast is the fifth URP Short Plot Ithon has his own birthday roast. Story A lot of people are at Ithon's roast, with Sub, Anabella, Marrow, Hades, and Thunder sitting on the stage, and Ithon himself sitting in the big chair in a blue, a fancy, and sunglasses. (Sub): Ah, thank you so much for comin' out here everyone! Since the rest of the people are such ass fuckers, I'll just go first. Ithon you're a fucking homo who just likes to redeem himself every time he gets his ass whooped by a person who doesn't even know how to fight. Did you kill my father because he was stronger than you, or did you just want him out of the way when you ass hump more of you're gay guy friends, who little pussy? Oh and P.S. I know that you and you're son squeezes eachothers dicks every now and then, so you don't need to keep it a secret. Crowd: *laughing*! Ithon: Ohohoho... (Sub): Mom, get you're flat broke ass up here ya slut! (Anabella): Thank you Sub. Ithon you are the most ugly out of shaped piece of donkey shit I've ever seen. I mean you have no job, no bills, no nothin. The only time you ever nailed a bitch was when you killed your wife. For example. Anabella makes a slideshow. (Anabella): Here is Ithon killing his wife, and here is Ithon raping her dead body while she's giving to Marrow. Also, this isn't the first time something got raped by Ithon. Here is a book, and that book has a hole in it but do you know why? That's it, Ithon raped it and didn't even give it a kiss first. (Crowd): *laughing*! (Anabella): Now here's your son. Hopefully he won't become the pussy tosser you are. (Marrow): Fuck you very much Anabella. Dad I promise I'll make this quick so you can go back to sucking your cock. I swear if he was gonna put his hair in a pony tail like always, he would be queen of the faggots am I right? Hey dad I heard you experience everything Sub does, guess you know what my cock tastes like too. Another thing, didn't Zeus give you the memo that the hunt is over? You can stop gathering DNA *makes a hand job sign* slurp slurp slurp! Nice outfit by the way, if it were any louder I would have to wear earplugs for every time you suck my cock! Come on dad what do you want to say? "I want to bend you're for letting me suck fucking cock son!". OK get ready for this one. Ithon; the ruthless villain determine to suck my cock!! (Ithon): *laughing* Oh my god... (Marrow): Are you OK? Here let me get you something for your throat. *whispering* Fuck you dad! Fuck you and your shitty cock master bending ways! (Crowd): *laughing loudly*!! (Marrow): Thank you thank you! And remember to over your cocks so my fagot ass father won't try to fuck them! (Hades): Hello everyone, it's me Hades ruler hell and all that ridiculous whore shit like that. (Crowd): *laughing* (Hades): Ah but seriously I would just like to say Ithon that you're a very good guy and I respect you. SIKE!! ITHON YOU CAN GO CHOKE ON ONE OF YOUR OWN TESICLES FOR ALL I CARE! I'm tell ya, this guy is a scrotum suckin, ass squeezing pickle, pickle fucker. Hey why did you blame Zootan's death on me when it was clearly you? Obviously, you did it so nobody would know that you had a pussy ass relationship with another gay man who sold himself on the street just like you did when you killed your foster family. (Sub): Hey dude, that's still my dad you're talking about. (Hades): Oh I'm sorry, what I MEANT was you had a pussy ass relationship with another RETARDED gay man who sold himself on the street. (Sub): I'm serious man, you better watch it. (Hades): What's wrong Sub? Can't except that fact that you, Ithon, and you're dad had a threesome in MY bed with your permanent love stains all over it?! (Sub): MOTHER FUCKER!! Sub starts beating the shit out of Hades until the security comes to take them outside until hey can behave. (Thunder): WHAT'S UP BITCHES! (Crowd): *laughing out loud*!! (Thunder): Ithon you shouldn't have tried to fuck me last night, because remember you could get feline aids! Seriously though, your face looks like the dick of a 40 year old man. (Ithon): Hehehe... (Thunder): Ithon if you're asking me whether I will gargle your balls, the answer is hell no. Hey Ithon do you whip your dick back and forth also? Oh I forgot, you don't have a dick, or balls! Because if you did, you and your gay ass son would have ruled the world by now! You keep talking about it but it never happens, so why do you think that? Hmmm, maybe you should stop sucking your dick just once and get your fucking mind right, it would have come true by now wouldn't it? I mean that is your dream after all, oh wait no it isn't because your REAL dream is to get high off of 10 different baby dicks at once! (Lightning) HAHAHAHA! (Thunder): Hey I see you in the audience Lightning, didn't you already suck a dick before you got here? (Lightning): Man I'm totally gonna kick his ass later. Sub and Hades return but Hades is injured a bit. (Thunder): Well Ithon, now is your chance to finally rape the shit out of Sub. I hope it goes well, OK folks that's all! (Crowd) *laughs hard and loud*! (Sub): Ah, thank you everybody. Ithon you cheap lazy ass cock suckin, shit fucker get up here and tell us what you gotta say! Ithon gets up from the chair. (Ithon): Ahem...FUCK YOU ALL! THAT'S RIGHT, FUCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I DON'T SUCK COCKS MARROW, YOU SUCK COCKS!! YOU DO!! FUCK ALL YOU OF YOU, YOU CHEAP FUCKIN FAGGOT POT HEADS!! GO SUCK A DICK!! Ithon runs away crying. (Marrow): Can I have some god damn pop tarts now? (THE END) Characters *Ithon *Sub *Anabella *Marrow *Lightning *Thunder *Hades Trivia *This is the kind of roast that celebrities have to make people, say things about them. *It was Ithon's birthday and to make it a blast, he decided to have a roast. *The reason why Ithon was mad at the and, was because he thought that everyone was saying those things about him to actually insult him when they were just playing like in all roasts. Category:URP Shorts